Metallothioneins and related proteins are of great interest to various branches of the life sciences. The "2nd International Meeting on Metallothionein and Other Low Molecular Weight Metal-binding Proteins" to be organized in Zurich from August 21-24, 1985, is intended to bring together scientists from different backgrounds in order to present new results on the title subject and to discuss developments and perspectives in the field. To facilitate international participation, the conference is being arranged as a satellite meeting of the 13th International Congress of Biochemistry, Amsterdam. The principal topics to be covered are: - covalent and spatial structure of metallothionein; physical properties, metal-protein interaction - gene structure, regulation of gene expression, biosynthesis and degradation, polymorphism and evolution of metallothionein - functions of metallothionein and related proteins in metal absorption, storage and excretion, metal tolerance, homeostasis, toxicity; occurrence and quantification - metallothionein and disease Participation is open. The number of participants is anticipated between 150 and 200. Over 50% of the participants are expected from overseas. - Support is sought from NIH for a PHS Bloc travel grant for United States participants.